Five Nights at Tommy's
Summary Tommy gets a job at a pizzeria with singing robot animals that "get a little bit quirky at night". Transcript and Chuckie walk up to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Tommy: Ah, I know this place for it's horror game. Chuckie: I hear there is a job opening for junior night watch guards. Tommy: Lets get the job. Chuckie: But what about the game? It might be true. What if they do go on free roam at night? Tommy: That's just a bunch of nonsense. Now lets go and try out for the job. If we get it, we will rent a party room. Chuckie: And if not? Tommy: We just have pizza without a party to cheer us up. There is no way I'm renting a party room for nothing. Chuckie: Okay, but please be good so we can have a party. in the boss' office... Boss: So you want the job, eh? Tommy and Chuckie: Oh yes sir! Boss: Okay, you can have the job. Tommy: Hooray! Chuckie: Lets have a party! I will go rent party room 4 and Tommy , you go get the animatronics for the party. Tommy: Okay! Later... Bonnie: Have a great party! Freddy: singing Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! (Phil and Lil and Sonic bursts through the door) Phil: Everyone here is a BIG baby! Tommy: What!? Chica: If you're not nice were going to have to tell your parents. Sonic: I DON"T CARE STUPID CHICKEN! Sonic: I will have to kick you out little boy. Lil: How about I do the kicking! (kicks Sonic) hours later, it's night time Sonic: Oh snap. Tommy: What is is? Sonic: RUN! sees the animatronics go on free roam mode and chase them Sonic: Into the office. They all get in the office and shut the doors. Chuckie: What was that. Sonic: Well, at night, the animatronics go on free roam mode. Since they have an error that makes them see you as an endoskeleton without a costume, which is against the rules, they will stuff you into a suit. It wouldn't be so bad if there weren't so many sharp edges. Since there are so many dangerous things in the suits, it will kill you. Chuckie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sonic: I know creepy right? Lil: It's it's it's it's... Foxy. Foxy: banging on window Arrr! Get in your skins or ye be walking the plank! Phone guy: (on phone always) Hello? Hello hello? Look at this screen. I will watch you through the same cameras you have. Oh, I see Foxy is there. Just flash a light at him and he'll leave. Sonic: light at Foxy Foxy: Nyaaaaah! (runs off) Lil: Let's check the cameras. cameras There's the stage, there's Pirate Cove, Foxy went back behind the curtain, there's some guy, wait, that guy is gonna get stuffed! Sonic: Lemme see. Guy: Please don't! stuffed Yeah, like I'm one of you guys! (rips suit off and runs down hall) Sonic: Why is he here? Tommy: Is he the night guard? Sonic: I think so. I'll just let him in, in guard and close the door. to close the door Oh snap! It's jammed! Guard: I'm Mike Schmidt, and you must be the new junior night guards. Tommy: Me and Chuckie- Chuckie: Hi! Tommy: -Are the junior night guards. Phone Guy: Am I intruding this chat? Mike: No, what is it Phone Guy? Phone Guy: I see you're in a jam. Sonic: YEAH, THE DOOR"S JAMMED! WHY WAS I SUCH A "CHEAPSCAKE" WHEN I MADE THIS PLACE?! WHY?! Phone Guy: There coming, put on the masks. Freddy: Hello... multiple... other... Freddies. Tommy: Hello! I like this soda. (burps very loudly) Balloon Boy: Do you need to be fixed? Bonnie: Yeah, do ya? Tommy: AUUUGH! This is so annoying Chica: I think we should leave them alone. Tommy: (breath) You think? (breath) the animatronics leave Tommy: Can I take off the mask? Sonic: No, the door's jammed. Phone Guy: I'll just leave my voice message I leave when I don't wanna talk. Sonic: The door's fixed. Mike and I will watch the doors. You guys listen. I've heard that message many times. voice message... Tommy: Look at the camera in the vent! Puppet: head through ceiling vent Hey there! put on mask Chuckie: We're still gonna die. He isn't fooled by the mask. Puppet: I heard someone was broken so I brought pizza for you all. Me and Balloon Boy will fix him tomorrow night. Bye! pizza in and leaves Chuckie: Wow! He is fooled! Sonic: Good thing I installed vent doors. Mike? Mike: vent doors To the cameras! Tommy: Me, Mike and Chuckie will watch the cameras. That's my soda from today! And there's my Teddy and there's a pizza box- TEDDY! (runs out of office) Chuckie: Oh no! Lets watch through the cameras. We will rescue her if she needs help. Tommy: (runs into dining room and grabs Spike) C'mon Spike! (runs into office) Chuckie: We need to stay together. Clock Alarm: Ding dong ding dong! Tommy: It's 6:00! YEAH! Night 2 Tommy: Well Chuckie, we're all alone. Chuckie: Except for Mike. He's the grown up guard. Something in vent: Boom boom boom boom! Mike: Oh shoot! The door in the vent's jammed! The mask! guards put on the mask Puppet: head through vent Hey again! I have Balloon Boy here to fix the broken guy. Where is he? Chuckie: He went to the dump. Puppet: Well, that's a shame. He could have been in the parts and service room. Balloon Boy: Yeah. Oh well. Bye! and BB leave Chuckie: That was weird. Foxy: in Arrr! Thank you for leaving the door unlatched! Tommy: So what? Foxy: So what?! So I could say hi of course! (hearty laugh) Now be good. Chuckie: I'll be good! We all will! Foxy: Brilliant. Fare well! off Mike: Good thing we had the mask on. 4:00 Tommy: Lets have a soda! Chuckie: No, you'll burp loudly and get us killed. Tommy: This is a non-burp soda. It will be okay. Chuckies: on mask securely Later idiots! (runs off) Tommy: Get back here! on mask and chases Chuckie 6:00 Tommy: That night was weird. Night 3 Phone guy: Hello? Sorry I couldn't call last night. I was at a concert singing Kareoke. Tommy: That's okay. Phone Guy: Any how, there is a new animatronic called Springtrap. He was a hybrid one. He had a suit that could be worn by a person without... well... Tommy: The dying? Phone Guy: Yeah... any how, he went a bit wrong when his wires broke. And instead of stuffing you into a suit, he will stuff you into himself. He is called Springtrap because when you are stuffed inside of him, he will spring you with the wires and kill you. Keep the mask on when you need to. Bye. up Tommy: Look, a picture in the printer, it has a picture of him. Unknown sound: of metal Tommy: It's Springtrap! put on their masks Springtrap: Hello there, little fans of Freddy! Tommy: Hello sir! Springtrap: You seem nice tonight! I'll see you on the flip side. off Tommy: Close all the doors! (closes all doors) Chuckie: Put on the masks! put on masks 5:00 power goes off and Freddy's music plays Tommy: Good thing we have these masks on. Freddy: in I'll go and fix the power. out the power goes on 6:00 Night 4 Tommy: We are nailing it! Just one more night and we will be allowed to quit! All animatronics: in Hello! guards put on their masks Chuckie: Hello! Chica: We brought pizza! Bonnie: And songs! Golden Freddy: And suits for the rest of your body. Tommy: But we have our suits on. whispers They know it's just a mask. Golden Freddy: But you just have a mask. How about the full set? Mike: RUN! Tommy: I have the clock! 7:45 Scotty: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is open! Where imagination comes to life. Kids: YAAAY! Tommy, Chuckie, and Scott: AHHHHH! home Boy: What was that sis? Girl: I dunno. Night 5 Tommy: I have a full disguise. Chuckie: Yes, we all do. Mangle: through How about the suit, NOW? The guards put on the masks, but they fall off. Mangle: Maybe you need a new mask. Tommy: NO! animatronics drag the guards to the backstage to be stuffed Mike: You stupid machines! Tommy, Chuckie! Get out of here! Mangle and Tommy and Chuckie run out Chuckie: But- Mike: Forget me! Just GO! takes Mike and stuffs him into himself Mike: I hate my life. sprung and dies Tommy: This way! and Chuckie run to the exit Freddy: Your not following the rules! at Chuckie and Tommy Phil and Lil: through windows This way! Freddy: OH NO You won't... back to stage Chuckie: It's 6:00! Tommy: Let's quit this place! children run down the street and back home days later... Sonic: The pizzeria is closed for good. Boy: AW MAN! Tommy: Thank you for suing them, Daddy! Stu Pickles: You're most welcome. The children go home. Characters * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Sonic * Phil and Lil DeVille * The animatronics from all of the "Five Nights at Freddy's" games * And others Trivia The Rugrats characters are animated in CGI in this episode due to Five Nights At Freddy's being animated in CGI too. Epilogue In the abandon Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Freddy: (turns on) It's me.